Rainy day
by Rayame
Summary: On a toujours le choix , celui de ne rien décider ou prendre une décision et en subir les conséquences qui en découlent et Harry en fera l'amère expérience , sa vie basculera et face à ses changements , une nouvelle destinée s'imposera à lui...
1. Chapter 1

**RAINY DAY **

_**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter et Le seigneur des anneaux , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et à J.R.R Tolkien , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre ._

_**Note de l'auteur:** Je m'attaque ici à une nouvelle histoire , un premier cross-over , j'aime bien lire les histoires dans ce fandom , mélanger les univers et faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleurs ou de pire dans des personnages qu'on aime voir évoluer dans leurs univers respectifs ._

_Pour moi , cette histoire sera sans aucun doute un projet difficile mais je m'y atèle tout de même , parce qu'elle me trotte depuis bien trop longtemps dans la tête et j'ai donc décidé de la mettre par écrit , le plus difficile sera d'éviter les hors caractères, j'essayerais donc de faire évoluer les personnages avec crédibilité , quelques événements ne seront pas identiques aux livres mais resteront dans la ligne originale des œuvres utilisés mais s'il y a quelques fausses notes , je serais ravie de le savoir par l'intermédiaire de vos commentaires objectifs, au final je vous laisse ce premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ... _

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Dans toutes les existences, on note une date où bifurque la destinée, soit vers une catastrophe, soit vers le succès." <em>**

__ *Marie Leczinska__

* * *

><p><strong><em><span><em><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>_  
><em>**

Alors que sa vie se résumait qu'à un triste quotidien morne et abusif aux mains des Dusleys , un univers fabuleux se révéla à Harry alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans, par la venue extraordinaire et surprenante de Rubéus Hagrid , un demi-géant d'une naïveté certaine et d'une grande gentillesse malgré son impressionnante carrure .

C'est avec douceur et patience que ce dernier lui expliqua tout ce qui touchait au monde sorcier mais aussi à son trouble passé et plus important encore il l'informa de son entrée à Poudlard , l'école de la magie et de la sorcellerie dont il était le garde chasse mais aussi le gardien des clés et des Lieux.

En y entrant Harry fit la connaissance de Ron Weasley puis de Hermione Granger qui devinrent ses meilleurs amis mais aussi un soutien sans pareilles face aux aventures éprouvantes et terrifiantes qu'il vécut au sein même du château.

Voldemort, le meurtrier de ses parents , celui qui n'avait eu de cesse de hanter ses années à Poudlard de diverses manières possibles , revint dans un corps de chair plus que reptilien que humain, suivi de près par ses partisans , les mangemorts qui ne laissèrent que chaos , sang et peur dans leurs sillages .

Mis face au retour plus que terrifiant du mage noir que le ministre de la magie dénia réfuter de la bouche même de Harry , seul témoin encore vivant de cette désastreuse finale du tournois des trois sorciers , le monde sorcier sombra peu à peu dans l'une des périodes les plus sombres de son histoire.

Beaucoup se tournèrent donc vers lui , Harry , le Survivant , malgré ses propres peurs , les nombreuses pertes de personnes chères à ses yeux , il fit preuve d'un grande détermination grâce à ses amis et à ceux qui l'entouraient dont Dumbledore avant sa mort .

Aidé de Ron et Hermione , Harry réussit à affaiblir Voldemort en détruisant difficilement mais méthodiquement chacun de ses horcruxes, leur amitié fut mise à dure épreuve mais au final , ils accomplirent cette tâche importante que même Dumbledore n'acheva pas de son vivant, ajoutant tout au plus la découverte des reliques de la mort qui fut aussi déterminante pour la fin de cette guerre.

Deux des reliques furent donc dispersé , il garda la cape d'invisibilité seul précieux héritage de son défunt père , quand à la pierre de résurrection, Harry la découvrit dans un vif d'or légué par Dumbledore, ce même vif d'or qu'il attrapa fort peu gracieusement lors de son premier match de Quidditch.

Grâce au message révélé par ses lèvres sur le vif d'or, Harry put ainsi ouvrir soigneusement le petit objet doré et mettre à jour la fameuse pierre, il invoqua ainsi ses parents , James Potter imposant par sa présence , Lily Potter aussi belle comme on le lui décrivit , avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes, identiques au sienne qui le mirèrent avec affection , tendresse et avec une certaine tristesse , sa courageuse mère qui se sacrifia par amour pour lui , ainsi que Remus et Sirius mort tout deux si abruptement .

Le cœur de Harry se serra douloureusement face à la tristesse et aux forts regrets qu'ils ressentaient mais même par delà la mort , ces personnes qui s'étaient données corps et âme pour le protéger lui fit comprendre que même-ci physiquement, ils ne pourraient plus être là à ses côtés , ils resteraient présent en son cœur , une certitude qui le réconforta face à son futur et éprouvant duel contre Voldemort , une certitude si forte qu'il signa le sort définitif de la pierre de résurrection , cette dernière tomba donc de ses mains rejoignant ainsi les multitudes de feuilles et autres débris qui jonchaient le sol terreux de l'obscur forêt interdite .

La dernière et la plus convoitée , fut la baguette de Sureau , après d'indénombrable morts et nombreux coups du sort , cette dernière avait été brandi par Voldemort qui n'hésita en aucun cas à lui lancer le sortilège de la Mort dans la Forêt Interdite, détruisant ainsi sans savoir la partie d'âme qui avait été encore présente en lui mais finalement après diverses péripéties , Harry parvint à démontrer à Voldemort lors de leur ultime duel à Poudlard qu'il était le maître de la baguette et à retourner son dernier mais déterminant Avada Kedavra contre lui, le détruisant à jamais...

En ce jour de guerre définitivement achevé , Ron , Hermione et Harry se tenait donc tous trois sur le viaduc en partie effondré qui faisait face à l'un des remparts de Poudlard , de leurs regards fatigués , ils scrutaient le paysage de désolation qui leur faisait face , Poudlard , cette merveilleuse école de magie qui fut leur maison durant de longues années étaient maintenant que l'ombre d'elle-même , il y avait eu tant de mort dans cette monstrueuse bataille de force et de magie mais finalement la guerre était terminée.

Harry porta la baguette de la destinée à son regard , cette dernière affichait quelques fissures, signe qu'elle avait bien résisté aux assauts de Voldemort à son encontre alors qu'il se croyaient encore maître de la baguette, distinctement il la détailla réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de faire disparaître la relique, non loin de lui , il entendit la voix plus que perplexe de Hermione :

- Que comptes-tu faire Harry ? Dit-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils face au calme de Harry .

- Je ne veux pas que cette baguette tombe entre les mains de n'importe qui , cette relique doit disparaître du monde sorcier et ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour ….

- Alors remettons là discrètement dans le tombeau de Dumbledore , cette baguette lui appartenait à l'origine ! Rétorqua promptement Ron d'un air décidé.

- C'était justement ce que je voulais faire une fois que j'aurais réparé ma première baguette mais après ce qui s'est passé avec Voldemort , je ne veux pas tenter le diable , je vais tout simplement la briser et en jeter les morceaux du haut de ce viaduc.

Respirant un bon coup pour se donner du courage, Harry releva son regard émeraude vers ses deux amis qui le miraient silencieusement , d'un pas vif, il se dirigea non loin du bord s'éloignant ainsi de Ron et de Hermione puis vivement il tint la baguette de la mort à deux mains , bien décidé à la briser en deux , mais à peine avait-t-il pris sa décision qu'un violent frisson lui traversa abruptement l'échine .

Le souffle coupé sous les assauts de cette énergie venant vraisemblablement de la baguette de sureau et qui émanait dorénavant sous son regard écarquillé une lueur des plus sinistre , Harry tenta désespérément de délier ses mains et de bouger ses avant-bras douloureusement tétanisés mais rien y fait , une poigne invisible semblait le maintenir sur place , l'empêchant ainsi de bouger le moindre muscle .

Le cœur battant , incapable de lâcher la baguette de la mort , Harry se rendit compte à cet instant que sa vie basculerait à jamais et que rien ne viendrait le sauver cette fois-ci , sa chance avait belle et bien tournée en sa défaveur et c'est sous les cris apeurés de ses deux meilleurs amis que Harry se sentit violemment propulsé dans les airs alors que l'ancienne relique lui explosait littéralement au visage sous un flot puissant d'énergie brute ….

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Chapter 2

***RAINY DAY***

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Les personnages de Harry Potter et Le seigneur des anneaux , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et à J.R.R Tolkien , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre._

_**Note de l'auteur** : Bonne lecture et n'oublier pas de me laisser vos commentaires.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>_

_Douleur …..lassitude...cris...sanglots , quelqu'un pleurait pour lui , il l'entendait, de son ouïe altérée , il distingua des cris déchirant mêlés à de forts sanglots , son cœur se lamenta face au manque d'autonomie de son propre corps qui ne lui obéissait plus , de son regard voilé , il distingua tant bien que mal un visage féminin strié de larmes et malgré sa vue quelque peu embrouillée il reconnut Hermione penchée sur lui, alors que quelqu'un d'autre Ron sans aucun doute le soutenait avec force , il voulut prononcer son prénom , lui dire de ne plus pleurer mais ses cordes vocales se refusèrent à lâcher la moindre syllabe à part un sombre gargouillis qui éveilla le mal lancinant qui tenaillait son corps de toute part , se sentant perdre conscience , les sons difformes laissèrent place à des phrases morcelées qu'il entendit néanmoins avant qu'il ne puisse sombrer dans l'inconscience :_

_- Merlin!... Harry!...je t'en supplie garde les yeux ouverts ….**HARRY!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Quelques années plus tard<em> **

A pas lents et réguliers , elles longeaient ces longs couloirs aux murs blancs, aucune d'entre elles n'arrivaient à prononcer un seul mot alors qu'elles arrivaient à destination , touchant la poignée de la porte de la chambre avec hésitation , elle mira avec peine celle qui se tenait à ses côtés , Hermione venait toujours accompagner de Ginny et toujours cette dernière affichait un regard de pure tristesse , lentement , elle poussa la porte de la chambre incitant ainsi la jeune femme rousse à la suivre , silencieusement Hermione referma derrière elle , Ginny ne tarda pas à s'installer dans le siège au côté du lit ou se trouvait le malade qu'elle veillait avec peine et mélancolie puis d'une voix lasse elle brisa le silence ambiant:

- Ils l'ont encore abruti avec des calmants n'est-ce-pas?

- Oui...d'après les infirmières il a eu encore une autre crise , plus violente cette fois , ils n'ont pas eu d'autres choix que de l'endormir ...Acheva Hermione la mine sombre.

Ginny posa une main fine et douce sur celle pâle et chétive de celui qui était allongé face à elle sur ce lit , d'un regard peiné , elle distingua la silhouette couverte d'un lourd drap blanc de celui qu'elle chérissait , les rayons matinaux du soleil absorbés par les rideaux magiques laissaient filtrer dans la petite chambre individuelle une agréable luminosité pour les yeux sensibles mais aussi nécessaire pour éclairer harmonieusement la pièce où elle se trouvait .

Comme à chaque fois ses yeux étaient attirés par les nombreuses cicatrices impressionnantes qui jonchaient l'avant-bras puis la main qu'elle tenait ,le teint plus que pâle de sa peau faisait ressortir désagréablement les stigmates de ces cinq années de soins que Harry avaient dû subir , des soins prodigués à son visage , à ses mains et aussi au reste de son corps .

Aminci , Harry semblait faire plus que son âge avec ses traits tirés , les cernes sous ses yeux et la lueur plus que maladive de sa peau .

Son visage quand à lui , était parcouru de nombreuses balafres , certaines plus nombreuses au niveau de son front couvraient sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui l'avait accompagné presque toute sa vie , les plus profondes se tenaient sur la partie droite de son visage puis descendaient jusqu'à son cou pour se perdre sous son haut gris d'hôpital .

Certaines parcouraient ses lèvres ternes , ses cheveux devenus plus longs et moins indomptables tombaient en de nombreuses mèches brunes sur son visage et sur ses joues marquées .

Malgré son triste état , Ginny ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser traverser cela seul , elle voulait rester à ses côtés , être son épaule et son appui de chaque instant , tout ce qu'elle souhaitait s'était le voir sourire à nouveau , le voir heureux comme il l'avait tant souhaité durant cette affreuse guerre qui lui avait coûté son frère Fred.

Perceptiblement, elle laissa tomber quelques larmes de frustration et de désolation , ce fut la voix de Hermione qui la ramena sur Terre , d'un geste nerveux , Ginny essuya ses joues centrant son regard vers son interlocutrice :

- Ginny …. je ne me pardonnerais jamais ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard , je sais que Ron t'a expliqué dans les grandes lignes pourquoi Harry était tant déterminé à briser cette baguette mais jamais au grand jamais, nous n'aurions cru que les événements prendraient une tournure aussi désastreuse , Ron aussi s'en est voulu de l'avoir laisser faire et cela le ronge toujours un peu plus de savoir que même sa propre sœur a coupé tout lien avec lui à cause de cela ...Finit Hermione en baissant le regard avec résignation.

Durant quelques minutes , pas un seul mot ne fut soufflé mais finalement Ginny se résolut enfin à parler , le timbre de sa voix sensiblement voilé reflétait le tumulte de ses sentiments :

- Je…..je vous en ai voulu à tout les deux de n'avoir rien fait pour l'en empêcher sachant la dangerosité de cette maudite baguette et quand j'ai vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry j'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer...

A petit pas Hermione se rapprocha d'elle tout en observant le profil de Ginny quelque peu couvert par ses longs cheveux roux qui pendaient lascivement sur ses épaules , son regard vague était comme perdu dans le vide :

- Harry m'avait demandé de prendre mes distances avec lui, j'avais compris son choix, la seule chose qui me permettait de rester confiante alors qu'il était au combat s'était de savoir que sa détermination lui permettrait de tenir le coup et de rentrer vivant , à son retour je souhaitais au moins avoir la chance de reprendre notre relation là on l'avait interrompu sans qu'il est à me repousser par peur du danger, mais lorsque Ron m'a prise à l'écart pour m'expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé , je n'ai plus eu la force de contenir ma colère envers vous deux , à cause de cela j'ai fait fuir Ron et j'ai plongé notre famille déjà endeuillé dans une profonde tourmente , avec le temps je me suis rendu compte que j'ai été égoïste et injuste envers vous deux alors j'ai décidé de renouer le contact pas seulement pour moi mais aussi pour Harry , je sais que cela l'aurait bouleversé de nous voir nous entres déchirés à cause de son accident .

Un silence pesant s'éternisa entre les deux jeunes femmes , chacune se remémorait les événements terribles qui avait mené Harry dans cette chambre, de nombreux guérisseurs restèrent perplexes face à cet accident magique dont avaient été victime Harry , certains se demandèrent même si s'était vraiment le court-circuit d'une baguette qui lui avait causé de telles blessures car il ne subsistait aucune trace de l'objet en question et durant de nombreux mois cela avait même fait les choux gras de la gazette des sorciers .

Hermione ne desserra les lèvres que sur quelques constituants qui façonnaient la baguette afin d' aider aux mieux les guérisseurs à soigner son ami mais fidèle au souhait de Harry , elle s'était évertuée à garder sous silence tout ce qu'elle savait de près ou de loin aux reliques de la mort , Ron en avait fait de même sachant que son meilleur ami n'aurait voulu en aucun cas que de telles informations ne tombent aux oreilles du grand public .

Qui aurait cru donc que ce simple choix qu'avait fait Harry pour protéger le monde sorcier aurait signé sa propre perte et ainsi eu de graves répercutions sur lui et sur son entourage , c'est sur cette dernière pensée que Hermione recentra son regard sur son ami alité , elle aurait voulu que les événements prennent une tournure différente où chacun aurait eu enfin à profiter de cette paix enfin retrouvée mais la réalité était tout autre et le regret ainsi que l'amertume n'étaient en aucun cas des sentiments qui pourraient permettre à chacun d'avancer malgré ce qu'il s'était passé .

Sachant donc que Harry ne reprendrait pas conscience dans l'immédiat , elles décidèrent toutes deux de s'en aller le laissant de nouveau seul dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p><em>Des gémissements plaintifs , une respiration sifflante furent les seules choses qu'il laissa échapper comme à chaque fois qu'il ressentait cette sourde douleur en lui à son réveil , les calmants et autres potions qui l'avaient maintenu au repos forcé ne faisaient déjà plus effet malgré leurs puissantes vertus soporifiques.<em>

_Depuis combien de temps n'avait-t-il pas dormi correctement et cela sans prendre aucunes potions? Il ne le savait plus , lentement il se redressa , repoussant les couvertures qui le couvraient , son souffle erratique se fit petit à petit plus calme et plus régulier , déglutissant difficilement , il observa sa chambre , les rideaux magiques qui flottaient légèrement au gré d'une brise dégageaient de faibles lueurs luminescentes , donnant ainsi un peu plus de vie à la pièce plongée dans une noirceur oppressante._

_Chaque nuit était tristement semblable à une autre et cela depuis son accident , ses visions commencèrent par de simples flashs éphémères mais néanmoins marquant puis progressivement ils prirent de l'ampleur jusqu'à le dévorer lentement mais sûrement._

_Tout ce qu'il voyait n'était que du feu , un feu impressionnant par sa force et sa vigueur , les flammes qui le composaient était d'un rouge sanguin et l'entouraient de toute part formant un cercle parfait autour de lui , seules quelques bonnes centaines de mètres semblaient le séparer ce déluge de flammes._

_Une chaleur suffocante compressait ses poumons à un point telle qu'il en perdait son souffle , à chaque fois qu'il tentait un pas en arrière afin de s'en éloigner pour trouver un semblant de protection subitement comme mues d'une volonté propre, ces étranges flammes semblaient ramper dans sa direction telle un serpent près à bondir sur sa proie._

_Aucune échappatoire , aucun moyen d'appeler à l'aide , ses cris se perdaient dans les méandres de ce cauchemar qui semblait sans fin et la peur ! cette peur insoutenable qui le prenait aux tripes , une peur profonde , différente de ce qu'il avait ressentit face à Voldemort , rien ne pouvait apaiser cette angoisse qui le faisait sombrer peu à peu dans une douce folie , à son réveil , il lui arrivait de hurler si fort que irrémédiablement soit on l'attachait à son lit où soit on le bourrait de calmant mais cela n'avait qu'un court effet et chaque nuit le cycle infernal reprenait de plus bel ._

_D'un sourire amère , Harry repensa à cette l'énergie tangible dégagée par la baguette de sureau en se désintégrant et qui avait irrévocablement meurtri son corps , touchant à jamais sa magie intérieure , cette dernière ne circulait plus correctement en lui et affaiblissait douloureusement son organisme déjà fragilisé par l'accident et malgré le discours rodé des médico-mages , Harry sentait que ces derniers ne pouvaient dire exactement jusqu'où cette étrange énergie qui l'avait blessé s'était immiscé en lui et qu'elles seraient les conséquences sur sa santé dans le futur ._

_Et même sans leurs multitudes d'examens , Harry se sentait différent de celui qu'il avait été depuis lors, et malgré le soutien inébranlable de ses amis ainsi que de Ginny qui lui avait donné de son temps , de son aide , de son énergie afin de lui permettre de reprendre un semblant de quotidien normal rien ne pourrait soigner ce qui avait été brisé en lui et dorénavant le mot normalité auquel il s'était tant raccroché depuis si longtemps n'était plus qu'une notion bien lointaine à ses yeux …._

_Et dans les méandres de ses pensées revinrent des bribes de son cauchemar qui le firent frissonner d'appréhension et parmi les flammes qui le hantaient, une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu depuis que ces visions l'avaient accaparé vint à sa conscience , une voix dont il avait du mal à définir le genre répétait sans cesse dans un dialecte envoûtant, une étrange complainte qui semblait être composé de phrases bien distinctes ayant des sonorités étrangères et sans réellement la comprendre , elles semblaient faire vibrer son être accentuant un peu plus son incompréhension ._

_De ses mains tremblantes marquées de cicatrices, il boucha ses oreilles tirant fortement sur quelques unes des mèches brunes qui les couvraient puis il ferma les yeux afin de mieux contrôler ses tremblements et c'est dans cette chambre à peine éclairée que Harry commença lentement à se balancer d'avant en arrière tentant vainement de faire le vide dans son esprit afin de garder un semblant de lucidité._

_**A suivre**..._


	3. Chapter 3

***RAINY DAY***

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter et du Seigneur des anneaux , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et à J.R.R Tolkien , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre._

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Voilà donc la suite après une très longue attente , j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira .

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>_

Comme à leur habitude , Hermione et Ginny vinrent rendre visite à Harry à Sainte-mangouste mais cette fois-ci , elles ne retrouvèrent pas le brun dans sa chambre comme à l'accoutumer mais dans une autre salle .

Il y avait sept mois de cela, elles avaient accepté que Harry soit déplacé définitivement dans une autre salle plus spacieuse mais tout autant cadré par divers équipes de guérisseurs , ce changement aussi soudain qu'intriguant avaient eu lieu après que l'un des médico-mages qui s'occupait de Harry depuis bien plusieurs années vint à leur rencontre devant l'ancienne chambre de leur ami , ce dernier portait une petite liasse de parchemins dans sa main droite et arborait un air grave qui ne les rassurèrent pas le moins du monde mais ce qu'il leur annonça par la suite de sa voix calme mais concise aggrava un peu plus leur mal aise :

- Vous devez savoir qu'il y a quelques jours de cela, votre ami a soudainement demandé aux infirmières de lui donné de quoi écrire , sachant ses antécédents nous ne lui avons pas donné immédiatement ce qu'il voulait mais tout de même intrigué par sa soudaine lucidité et ses demandes plus que répétées , nous l'avons placé temporairement dans une salle protégée et plus spacieuse où nous avons pu le surveiller au mieux et depuis lors il n'a plus arrêté d'écrire et de griffonner sur chacun des parchemins que nous lui avons confié, il faisait preuve d'une dextérité qui nous a tous surpris …..

- Comment cela ? Ajouta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité , les blessures sur les mains et les bras de Harry ne lui permettaient plus de faire certaines choses dont celui d'écrire sur une longue durée en ajoutant en plus la faiblesse de son corps...

- Je sais que cela est surprenant mais pas plus que ce qu'il a écrit , je pense qu'il est préférable que je vous laisse voir ces quelques parchemins et vous verrez par vous même. Finit-t-il en leur tendant des feuilles noircis d'encre.

Intriguée , Ginny les prit soigneusement entres ses mains tendant quelques unes à Hermione , à leur grande stupéfaction , elles virent de nombreuses lignes d'écritures finement calligraphiés , faite de courbes , de longues lignes , parfois raturés , des esquisses fait ça et là qui semblèrent être des runes d'une complexité qui la laissa pantois , Ginny elle-même n'en revenait pas, et le plus surprenant dans tout cela était que la plupart des lignes était écrites dans une langue qui leur était inconnu , chacun des parchemins en étaient couvert et chaque ligne de cursives n'étaient jamais semblable à une autre , ce fut la voix du guérisseur qui les ramena sur Terre:

- Étonnant n'est-ce-pas? C'est pour cela que je voudrais que vous acceptiez de le transférer définitivement dans la salle où nous l'avons mise aujourd'hui , son cas a pris une tout autre mesure, jamais nous n'avons eu affaire à un patient tel que lui , un de mes collègues pense faire examiner ses parchemins à un confrère à lui spécialisé dans les langues anciennes , si vous acceptez, Harry sera pris en charge avec soins , si vous le voulez je vous laisse une semaine de réflexion , quand au parchemin vous pouvez les garder avec vous.

Après cela , malgré leur hésitation , elles avaient accepté de le placer dans cette salle / observatoire , Ron avait grincé des dents face à cette demande , il ne voulait que Harry soit enfermé tel un cobaye à la la vue de tous mais il accepta néanmoins sous les dires de Hermione et de Ginny, qui voyait là une occasion en or de pouvoir sans doute faire sortir leur ami de cette spirale infernale qu'il vivait quotidiennement.

Les deux guérisseurs les menèrent donc finalement dans une aile de Sainte-mangouste qu'elle n'avait jamais visité , tout semblait plus calme et plus silencieux mais aussi plus lumineux, longeant les couloirs en ayant l'esprit plus que préoccupé , Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans une petite sas d'observation , le médico-mage ferma derrière lui calmement tout en parlant :

- La grande vitre qui se trouve en face de vous , est l'équivalent de la vitre sans-teint que les moldus utilisent de leur côté sauf que ici , il cache notre signature magique , Harry ne peut donc ni vous voir , ni vous entendre et surtout ni ressentir votre magie et bien sûr en cas de soudaine attaque nous pouvons le soigner très rapidement .

Ginny se rapprocha de la vitre tandis que Hermione continuait à discuter avec les deux guérisseurs, elle put donc voir la fameuse salle , qui était effectivement très spacieuse , un lit placé contre l'un des murs peint en une couleur d'un bleu pastel , le sol semblait tapissé d'un doux revêtement protecteur quand à Harry , il se trouvait en face d'elle , assis face à une table ronde sur lequel était éparpillé des dizaines de parchemins noircis d'encre , ses cheveux mi-longs tombaient de ses épaules et cachaient quelque peu son visage alors qu'il griffonnait sur un parchemin avec une dextérité et une concentration qu'on ne lui connaissait plus .

Doucement Ginny posa sa main sur la vitre , le cœur un peu plus léger , depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu Harry aussi actif? Aussi concentré? Même si elle ne pouvait crier victoire face à ce revirement de situation , elle prenait plaisir à le voir plus en forme et centré sur autre chose que sa douleur , d'un pas certain , elle se rapprocha de Hermione et des deux médico-mages qui discutaient ensemble du cas de Harry.

Ayant à cœur qu'une seule requête Ginny n'hésita pas à demander:

- Harry est-il en état de recevoir des visites?

Le petit groupe plongé en pleine discussion s'interrompit , d'une voix posé l'un des médico-mage lui répondit rapidement sous le regard concerné de Hermione, qui elle-même semblait très intéressée par la réponse :

- Harry a passé une nuit peu mouvementée , il a correctement dormi selon les infirmières de garde qui veillait sur lui , alors oui , vous pouvez aller le voir mais une à la fois , même-ci son état semble peu à peu se stabiliser , il est préférable que nous restions sur nos gardes et qu'il ne soit pas trop surmené , je vous accompagnerais dans la chambre pour plus de sûreté .

Ginny poussa un petit soupir de soulagement , même-ci l'état de Harry semblait lentement mais sûrement progresser pour le mieux , il lui arrivait d'avoir encore quelques nuits agitées si bien que le lendemain de ses petite crises , les médico-mages préféraient le laisser au calme et sous surveillance constante en lui évitant toute agitation d'aucune sorte , et dans ce cas il n'était pas possible de voir Harry alors pour plus de sûreté , il était préférable de demander où en était l'état de Harry avant les visites et aujourd'hui était un bon jour ! Ce qui était pour elle une excellente nouvelle !

Le médico-mage la guida donc vers la chambre de Harry , doucement ils entrèrent dans la pièce spacieuse où Harry était encore attablé et penché sur ses parchemins , ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir entendu leurs venues , calmement Ginny se rapprocha et à mi-chemin elle héla son nom d'un ton doux:

- _Harry …._

Très soudainement , les petits raclements de plume émient par Harry se stoppèrent net , il se tendit très légèrement signe que son attention était centré sur elle maintenant , elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au médico-mage qui lui fit un petit signe de tête engageant , donc avec précaution elle se rapprocha de Harry , calmement Ginny se trouva à son niveau , Harry avait posé sa plume sur la table et posé ses mains sur ses cuisses bien cachées sous la table .

Ce dernier l'a mira de ses yeux verts émeraudes libérées de ses habituelles lunettes rondes , les médico-mages avaient constaté à leur plus grande perplexité que la magie dégagée par le cour-circuit de la baguette avait en quelque sorte permis un rétablissement complet de sa myopie , un effet notoire encore jamais constaté selon leur dires , les dégâts laissés sur son corps par cet accident étaient tels que jamais ils ne seraient doutés d'une telle guérison inopinée mais alors pourquoi cette magie avait-elle choisi de guérir ses yeux puis de meurtrir et de lacérés douloureusement son corps et son visage ?

Quand le regard de Harry couvert quelques peu de longues mèches brunes croisa le sien, Ginny savait que Harry faisait face à ce même dilemme quotidiennement , sans jamais trouver de réponse satisfaisante , un cruel manque de réponse car les traces indélébiles de cet événement ne pourraient jamais être effacées .

Elle remarqua alors que la chevelure brune un peu plus domptée qu'auparavant de Harry couvrait en partie les nombreuses cicatrices marquant son visage , son regard semblait plus lucide et un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres blafardes traversées de quelques fines cicatrices , sa peau restait pâle mais beaucoup moins maladive qu'auparavant et les cernes autour de ses yeux semblaient moins marquées sa peau , en définitive il s'était bien reposé et cela se voyait immédiatement.

- Bonjour Ginny ….Hermione est venue avec toi?

- Comme à chaque fois Harry , elle viendra après mon tour , en tout cas Ron m'a chargé de te dire qu'il essayerait de venir te voir dans la semaine .

Harry sourit un peu plus face à cette annonce , Ron était venue le voir autant qu'il le pouvait malgré son planning chargé en tant que Auror et cela lui réchauffait le cœur .

Après un certain temps, Ginny resta à ses côtés en lui parlant de son quotidien , des péripéties de Ron et de Hermione qui s'était fiancés et du reste de leurs amis et de la famille Weasley qui s'était quelque peu dispersée mais restaient néanmoins soudée et en contact constant , Harry semblait ravi de ses nouvelles mais Ginny qui l'observait avec attention lisait une certaine tristesse sur ses traits , elle savait que Harry était accablé par ce qui lui était arrivé , et à causes de ses crises et de son état de santé , il lui était impossible de sortir de sa chambre comme il le voudrait , Harry s'était donc résigné avec peine à cette état de fait , Ginny savait que le soutien qu'elle lui donnait n'apaisait que partiellement sa tristesse et sa tourmente mais ce fut la voix rauque de Harry qui brisa brusquement le fil de ses pensées :

- _Ginny ….tu en as déjà tant fait pour moi …._

Cette dernière se tendit face à ses dires , Harry la scrutait avec calme et détermination.

- _Tu ne peux pas toujours tout porter sur tes frêles épaules , n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu as tes propres limites , je sais que tu as été à mes côtés continuellement et m'a soutenu mais je ne veux pas que tu en oublie de vivre ….._

- Harry , c'est par choix que j'ai décidé de rester à tes côtés , tu as toujours su que je t'aimais et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé je serais toujours là , je t'en supplie ne me dis pas de m'éloigner de toi encore une fois!

Harry vit les yeux de Ginny s'embuer de larmes , ses longs cheveux longs roux encadrait son visage en forme de cœur , Ginny était devenue une femme magnifique et courageuse mais il savait du plus profond de son cœur , que Ginny méritait mieux que cette vie en demi-teinte où l'attente et la tristesse étaient les seules constantes de son quotidien , il ne doutait pas de son amour à son égard , elle s'était tenue à ses côtés malgré la maladie et la folie qui le rongeait mais après plus de cinq ans , il voulait autre chose pour elle , Ginny devait vivre sa vie , s'épanouir et avancer sans lui , lui qui se sentait changer depuis cet accident.

Il avait bien conscience que ces amis se battaient bec et ongle pour lui , pour l'aider à retrouver une vie normale et cela lui montrait à quel point il était entouré et soutenue néanmoins cela n'était absolument pas possible à ses yeux , Harry sentait que jamais il ne retrouverait une vie normale , il le sentait dans son corps , dans son esprit et dans son âme , tout cela était bien trop difficile à expliquer avec des mots ou tout autres notions humaines et pourtant il se sentait bel et bien changer à mesure que le temps passait.

Les médico-mages discouraient sur son état de santé sans jamais comprendre ce qui se passaient réellement en lui et de jour en jour Harry se détachait de tout ce qui faisait autrefois sa vie , y compris Ginny, il ne voulait plus la bercer d'illusion fumeuse sur une quelconque avenir à deux , cela n'était plus possible pour lui , tout s'étaient arrêter le jour de cet accident et pour lui se projeter dans l'avenir n'était plus une chose envisageable , pour lui , seul comptait le moment présent , il vivait au jour le jour et rien de plus , ils n'étaient plus des enfants , Ginny devait donc se réveiller de son rêve et regarder la réalité en face ... .

D'un ton qui se voulait dure , Harry continua à parler calmement en plantant son regard émeraude dans celle larmoyante de son vis-à-vis afin qu'elle comprenne clairement ses dires :

- Ginny ….je veux que tu avances et que tu vives enfin ta vie ,tu as été si longtemps à mes côtés que tu en as oublié ton propre bonheur! je ne veux pas de cela pour toi alors à partir d'aujourd'hui , tu es libre , libre d'avancer , libre d'aimer , libre de vivre pleinement ta vie et de t'épanouir , je ne veux plus que tu restes dans mon ombre car tout ce que tu y trouveras c'est de la douleur , je ne veux pas te voir dépérir au fil des années et sacrifier tout ce que tu as pour moi …..je ne veux plus que personne se sacrifie pour moi !

- _Harry._..murmura Ginny la gorge serrée , les joues humides de larmes .

Voyant à quel point Ginny était bouleversée , le regard de Harry se fit plus doux , plus affectueux envers elle , doucement il leva ses mains marqués qu'ils avaient cachées sous la table pour les poser doucement sur les joues de Ginny , il essuya quelques larmes ici et là puis il murmura :

- Peux-tu faire cela pour un ami qui ne te veux que du bien , un ami qui te portera toujours dans son cœur , je veux que tu sois heureuse mais il y a une chose qui est certaine, ce bonheur que tu veux tant , tu ne le trouvera pas à mes côtés, alors fais moi la promesse de vivre ta vie avec cette même détermination qui t'a donné la force te tenir à mes côtés durant tout ce temps .

Ginny regarda Harry le cœur brisé , elle aurait voulu protester , hurler , face à ce que Harry lui demandait de faire mais elle savait que ce dernier ne faisait pas cela pour la blesser ou pour l'humilier mais pour l'aider, elle avait nier l'évidence , une évidence flagrante que ce bref amour qu'ils avaient eu l'un pour l'autre avait cessé d'exister depuis fort longtemps et aujourd'hui elle devait l'accepter , Ginny ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux parce que Harry s'était chargé de les ouvrir pour elle , l'illusion s'était donc dissipée une fois pour toute et ce fut d'une voix chevrotante qu'elle lâcha :

- _Je …. promets..._ Chuchota finalement Ginny en fermant les yeux , versant de nouvelles larmes que Harry essuya rapidement en lui donnant un bref baiser sur le front .

- Merci...pour tout , merci pour ta patience , toi, Hermione et Ron m'avaient aidé plus qu'il en faut et je dois arrêter d'en demander plus , vous avez une vie et vous n'avez plus à porter mon fardeau sur vos épaules , nous pourrons toujours continuer à nous voir , tes visites Ginny ainsi que celles de Hermione et de Ron me feront toujours autant plaisir …..Termina Harry

Finalement il la lâcha puis se tourna vers le médico-mage qui s'était tenu dans la pièce en silence et qui avait été témoins de toute la scène , ce dernier regardait Harry le visage grave :

- Pouvez -vous raccompagner Ginny et Hermione , je sais que Hermione veut aussi me voir mais cela ne sera pas possible aujourd'hui , j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer. Finit Harry en esquissant un sourire emprunt de fatigue .

- Bien sûr... Mlle Weasley venez avec moi …..

Le médico-mage vint vers elle pour ensuite la diriger avec douceur vers la porte , mais avant de sortir elle regarda une dernière fois Harry qui lui aussi l'observait de loin en lui souriant doucement , puis finalement elle s'en alla.

* * *

><p>Comme à chaque fois , à la nuit tombée , <em>Le feu<em> venait à lui , dans toute sa gloire , toujours , il se tenait debout entouré de ce torrent de flammes mais contrairement aux autres fois , il ne paniquait pas , son regard était fixé sur ce mur de feu sans que jamais il ne sente le besoin de cligner des yeux , son cœur et son âme étaient à l'écoute de cette voix qui lui parlait sans arrêt , Harry avait bien tenté de l'ignorer mais peu à peu , les jours passant, la peur laissa place à de tout autres sentiments qu'il ne pensait pas possible : _la curiosité et la fascination** ….**_.

Ce feu et cette voix l'avait tant tourmenté que jamais il ne se serait douté une minute que cette angoisse et cette panique tenace se serait muées en si forte fascination , depuis lors , il écoutait et observait chaque nuit durant ce feu et cette voix chantante qui semblait l'appeler , ses nuits n'étant plus agitées , Harry retrouva peu à peu un sommeil normal et à sa plus grande stupéfaction , la voix qu'il n'entendait plus que la nuit semblait venir à lui même le jour accompagné d'images qu'il se dépêchaient d'écrire sur le lot de parchemins que les médico-mages avaient bien voulu lui donner à sa demande et depuis lors il retranscrivait ces étranges visions à longueur de journée.

Mais contrairement aux autres nuits , et à sa plus grande stupeur , les flammes le cernaient de toute part sans jamais émettre le moindre son tout en tournoyant avec grâce et légèreté autour de sa personne et s'étendait au dessus de lui dans la noirceur absolue, en dessinant de magnifiques et majestueuses arabesques mais sans crier gare , deux petites flammèches pas plus grandes que sa main apparurent devant lui ,le faisant sursauter violemment , de son regard émeraude , il vit peu à peu deux objets prendre formes puis un des deux vint se poser avec calme non loin de lui sur le sol tangible , son regard plus qu'assombrit , la gorge nouée , Harry reconnut sans peine ce qui était posé face à lui:

- La cape…..d'invisibilité …..Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et fébrile

Ébranlé , Harry s'agenouilla avec suspicion près du manteau puis d'une main tremblante , il la prit contre lui …

_Comment était-ce possible?_ Se questionna-t-il avec panique , cette cape devait normalement être au côté de Ron , il se rappelait clairement l'avoir légué à son ami qui veillait à ce qu'elle soit gardée en toute sécurité!

Harry releva les yeux avec appréhension pour enfin les poser sur une pierre qui flottait dans les airs , deux anneaux de feu rougeoyants cerclaient la pierre de résurrection tout en dansant et en s'entrecroisant tel un ballet aérien , la pierre quand à elle tournait sur elle-même , intacte , cette même pierre qui devait normalement se trouver dans la forêt interdite et non ici en face de lui!

__Cauchemardait-il encore ? Était-ce un autre moyen de le rendre fou à lier ? Où était-ce une illusion de plus de son mental fragilisé?_

Incertain , Harry leva son autre main tremblante vers la pierre , d'une volonté propre , les deux cerclage de feu disparurent dans le néant ne laissant que la pierre qui vola calmement dans sa direction pour enfin se poser avec délicatesse dans la paume de sa main mais avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir une brusque montée d'énergie lui coupa le souffle , grimpant dans son bras qui détenait toujours la pierre pour s'étendre dans tout son être .

Son cœur se mit à battre si frénétiquement qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre , la respiration tremblante, Harry vit s'étendre sur la face intérieur de son poignet gauche , un triangle , un cercle intérieur surmonté tous deux d'un trait net , le tout était inscrit dans sa chair et brillait d'un ton rouge vif qui lui glaça le sang et dans une synchronicité troublante , l'étrange chant tonna de nouveau avec plus de vigueur que jamais , implacable par sa force et son ton , ce dernier était accompagné d'une forte bourrasque de vent qui fit tourbillonner le déluge de feu qui l'entourait avec plus de férocité et d'impétuosité qu'auparavant mais à sa plus grande frayeur , ce fut une voix masculine , claire et profonde sonnant à son oreille droite qui le prit totalement au dépourvu :

- _Il est temps maintenant_...

Une fois dit , Harry se sentit soudainement de plus en plus léger jusqu'à perdre conscience de son propre corps , sa vision se troubla , Harry résista avec véhémence mais la force lui manqua progressivement , il se retrouva donc couché au sol sur le côté , le souffle court , les larmes aux yeux , le cœur battant à tout rompre , ses mains serrant fermement chacune des reliques de la mort puis finalement , Harry sentit une nouvelle vague de faiblesse se propager en lui pour finalement perdre conscience …..

* * *

><p>Ce fut un sol rocailleux creusant son dos qui le fit sortir de son inconscience, peu à peu sa vision redevint nette , seul effet positif de cet accident était qu'il ne souffrait plus de sa mauvaise vue , ce qui actuellement l'aidait beaucoup , allongé Harry tenta de se redresser en s'aidant de ses coudes , ses mains serrant encore nerveusement les reliques de la mort , Harry se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une caverne de taille moyenne , un braséro* de taille non négligeable comme il en avait vu à Poudlard en Hiver se tenait en son centre, réchauffant la caverne et l'éclairant d'une luminosité suffisante qui lui permit de voir un haut plafond et d'immenses piliers de basaltes taillés et gravés de fines et complexes fresques .<p>

Intrigué , Harry se releva complètement tenant les reliques fermement contre lui , d'un pas hésitant et avec vigilance, il détailla les fresques d'animaux inconnus de lui qui semblèrent prendre vit grâce aux ombres projetés par le brasier , il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel avant , la caverne en elle-même vibrait d'une énergie étrange et antique qui le rendit nerveux et quelque peu défaillant mais une odeur qui lui rappelait étrangement la mer vint à ses narines et attira son attention, peut-être était-il proche de la mer et donc d'une sortie?

Prenant son courage à deux mains , Harry se décida donc avec une certaine appréhension d'explorer plus en profondeur cette caverne , à sa plus grande consternation , il ne se trouvait plus dans son lit et il ne rêvait pas non plus , quelque chose d'immensément puissant était à l'œuvre ici , il était sans arme , sans baguette , manipuler sa magie lui étant impossible et il était aussi faible qu'un chaton , en tout et pour tout , il était en définitive dans une situation que peu lui envierait , serrant les dents de frustration et d'inquiétude Harry continua donc son avancée quand il sentit distinctement deux présences derrière lui alors que durant tout ce temps, il était sûre d'avoir été seul dans cette caverne!

Lentement mais sûrement Harry se retourna , le cœur emprunt de peur mais aussi d'une certaine détermination , s'il avait réussi à faire face à Voldemort en s'en sortant vivant , il était hors de question de perdre pied face à la situation inextricable dans lequel il était actuellement , la panique n'était pas non plus une option à prendre , cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses , comme disait fol-oeil à longueur de temps Vigilance constante! Toute opportunité aussi infime soit-t-il pourrait l'aider tout en priant qu'il s'en sorte en un seul morceau ...

Son regard se posa donc sur un couple , un homme tout d'abord , à la peau pâle , de très haute et forte stature , au visage anguleux , portant de longs cheveux aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans étoiles le mirait silencieusement .

De ses traits fins et sans tâche comme taillés dans le marbre le plus parfait, ce fut ses yeux qui le paralysa le plus , des yeux onyx quelques peu en amandes qui n'étaient que deux gouffres sans fond de sagesse et de force au delà des âges, l'observait avec calme et une certaine sévérité, l'armure légère finement ouvrée qu'il portait accompagnée d'une longue cape chatoyante aussi sombre que ses cheveux renforçait cette force impérieuse et cette magnificence qui semblait se dégager de sa personne , il ne faisait aucun doute que sa seule présence imposait le respect , un fin cerclage en argent composé de vrilles sophistiqués et délicates posé sur son front ressortait sur sa peau dans un bel éclat .

A ses côtés se tenait une femme à l'allure gracile , aux traits tout aussi fins que celui de l'homme , ses cheveux d'un blond lumineux étaient tressées avec finesse , sous sa lourde cape légèrement luminescent , elle portait une longue robe d'un bleu foncé sertie de perles qui accentuaient sa beauté éthérée , sa longue tresse blonde était posée sur son épaule droite et cascadait jusqu'à son ventre , tout comme l'homme posé sur sa tête, un diadème orné de fines gemmes brillantes .

Son regard d'un bleu infini , limpide et profond le regardait avec curiosité et patience, sa prestance égalait tout autant celui de l'homme près duquel elle se tenait , ces deux personnes n'étaient pas humains , à y regarder de plus près , ils semblaient briller d'une lumière intérieure que nuls humains aussi beau soient-ils ne pouvaient égaler .

Harry se hasarda donc à parler avec hésitation:

- Qui...Qui êtes vous? Et où suis-je exactement? Demanda-t-il tout en dévisageant ses deux interlocuteurs avec nervosité.

L'homme s'avança de quelques pas , son regard ne lâchait jamais le visage de Harry , ce dernier savait que ses cheveux ne cachaient plus les affreuses cicatrices sur son visage , le regard de Harry se fit donc plus dur , ce n'était ni le lieu , ni le moment de courber l'échine face à cet inconnu , il voulait des réponses et il les voulait maintenant , ses mains serrèrent les reliques avec plus de force , si bien que Harry sentit la pierre de résurrection creusée dans la paume de sa main , quand à l'homme en question, il lui répondit d'une voix forte et profonde qui fit écho dans la caverne , une voix que Harry reconnut immédiatement avant qu'il ne perde conscience:

- Je suis Namo ou Mandos selon ceux qui me nomme et celle qui se tient à mes côtés est Vairë mon épouse , bienvenue aux halls de Mandos _Harry Potter_ , _le temps de l'exil touche à son terme_...

* * *

><p><em><span>Note de fin de l'auteur :<span>_ * un braséro ou brasero est un procédé très simple qu'on utilise depuis la plus haute antiquité; ce récipient constitué de terre cuite ou de cuivre était remplies de braises composées de différents combustibles qui reposaient sur de la brique où sur d'autres éléments tels que le charbon de bois ou du bois sec.

_**A suivre** ….. _


	4. Chapter 4

**RAINY DAY**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Harry Potter et du Seigneur des anneaux , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et à J.R.R Tolkien , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre._

_**Note de l'auteur: **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires .  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>« Nous croyons conduire le destin, mais c'est toujours lui qui nous mène. » <em>**

_Denis Diderot *_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>_

Harry fronça les sourcils face aux dires de Mandos qui d'un ton mesuré continua sur sa lancée:

- La confusion règne dans tes pensées et de nombreuses questions sont restées sans réponses depuis lors, mais à partir de maintenant certaines vérités te seront dites par moi et celle de mon épouse . _Cette dernière sourit doucement à Harry ce qui tempéra quelque peu sa nervosité._

- Le lieu où nous nous tenons actuellement est l'une des nombreuses cavernes situé à Mandos et dont je suis le gardien , moi et mon épouse faisons partis d'un groupe de puissants esprits qui régnions sur Valinor se trouvant au royaume d'Aman , beaucoup ont eu connaissance de notre présence en des temps immémoriaux car jadis nous avons gouvernés sur Arda , la Terre , nous y avons laissés nos traces et guidés les enfants d'Ilùvatar , le premier , le créateur de tout ce qui est et celui qui nous a engendré de sa pensée mais même les traces les plus fortes se perdent au gré du temps, ne devenant plus que des légendes , des mythes puis de sombres murmures chuchotés dans le vent.

-Les époques passant , la domination des Hommes perdurant aux fils des changements physiques que subissaient la Terre, nous avons donc décidé de prendre diverses formes afin de guider les Humains sans influencer leur libre arbitre , certains tissèrent des liens très profonds avec la Nature en éveillant en eux , des aptitudes exceptionnelles qui leurs permirent d'être plus à même de comprendre ce qui les entouraient , ces Humains , eux , furent bénies par la Magie .

-De loin , nous les avons vu créer en parallèle leur propre communauté et approfondir ce lien fort avec la magie et ainsi comprendre cette force créatrice présente en eux , nous les avons aussi aiguillés dans la limite de nos pouvoirs d'action, en leur confiant certains savoirs de l'ancien monde mais l'ombre étant toujours son pouvoir et son savoir les plus viles, en influençant les cœurs faibles et les plus avides de pouvoir …Exposa Mandos tout en se détournant de Harry , le visage emprunt d'une certaine dureté .

Les dernières paroles de Mandos ravivèrent ses souvenirs les plus sombres, il repensa aux nombreuses familles de sangs purs obnubilées par leurs dogmes tordus sur la pureté du sang et qui s'étaient enorgueillies de cette soit disant supériorité liés à leurs liens pures et fort avec la magie.

Et comble de l'ironie , ces mêmes familles s'étaient tournées vers Tom Jedusor, un sang mêlé! ce dernier pour assoir sa domination s'était donc évertué à taire cette part de son ascendance qu'il détestait avec force .

Ces familles ignorantes de ce fait , charmées par son beau visage , ses mots, son assurance et ses pouvoirs qui les avaient attirés telles des fourmis sur du miel , devinrent ses serviteurs , et à cette fin , ils semèrent la destruction ,le chaos , la peur et le sang sous l'hégémonie d'un homme qui ne s'acceptait pas lui-même, perdu dans les ténèbres , plongé dans la magie noire la plus vile qu'il soit , il en avait perdu son humanité , la mort était pour lui si effrayante qu'il préféra sacrifier son âme et chercher frénétiquement les reliques de la mort espérant en être le maître et obtenir ainsi l'immortalité.

Des reliques que Harry maintenaient entre ses mains , il baissa donc son regard vers le manteau puis il entrouvrit la paume de sa main y révélant ainsi la pierre de résurrection qui y était caché_ ,_loin d'être en paix , son cœur était troublé par ce qui adviendrait de lui et des reliques qui était en sa possession et l'incertitude qui régnait face à sa venue en ce lieu étrange, incertain Harry vit Mandos se rapprocher , tétanisé , le souffle coupé par l'aura de cet être qui lui faisait face et qui plongeait son regard onyx et pénétrant dans le sien :

- J'ai pris de nombreux visages et revêtu de nombreux habits à travers les âges , les Hommes m'ont donné de nombreux noms mais en définitive je suis celui qui convoque les âmes des défunts , le grand juge des Valars , le gardien de la maison des Morts à Mandos, ta venue en ce lieu signe ainsi la fin de ton exil dans le cycle des incarnations humaines .

Mandos se tut quelques instant laissant au jeune sorcier figé sur place de prendre conscience de l'ampleur de ses paroles , attendant silencieusement une réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir:

_- Mort!._..._je suis Mor_t... Constata Harry d'une voix chevrotante , le corps tremblant , les yeux écarquillés de stupeur , il n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose possible , il était mort s'en même s'en rendre compte !

Cette expérience n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il avait vécu avec Dumbledore, il savait que ces amis et surtout Ginny seraient plus que désemparés face à cette nouvelle.

- La mort n'est qu'une étape , pas la fin de toutes choses , sache que la baguette de sureau et la pierre de résurrection ont été crée de mes mains , la cape que tu tiens contre toi n'est qu'une infime partie de celui que je porte sur mes épaules , elle a été tissé des mains même de Vairë qui me la donna comme présent puis fut imprégnée de mon pouvoir , quand à la baguette et la pierre de résurrection , ils ne sont pas de simples objets qui obéissent au bon vouloir de leurs propriétaires , leurs buts premiers étaient avant tout de tester le cœur et la volonté de ceux qui souhaitaient pleinement les utilisés mais beaucoup ont succombé à l'illusion de force et de pouvoir qu'elles semblaient procurer à première vue mais toi , tu as été le seul à avoir réussi à réunir ces trois reliques et cela n'étaient en aucun cas un simple coup du sort .

- Pas un simple coup du sort ...Que sous entendez vous par là ? Insista Harry le cœur lourd.

- Ton âme , l'essence même de ce que tu es , était voué à de grands desseins mais tout cela n'a pu se concrétiser et par un choix plus que douloureux , il a été décidé de t'exiler dans une autre ligne temporel, un exil qui n'a pu se faire que par une incarnation pleinement humaine , un oubli absolu de ton ancienne vie , de qui tu étais et de ce que tu as été ….

-Alors... vous… vous voulez dire... que mon âme n'est pas lié à ce temps ou à cette époque que j'ai toujours connu depuis ma naissance et que j'y ai été amené pour y vivre un exil en m'incarnant en humain !? Insista Harry avec incrédulité.

- Je sais que toutes ces révélations te semblent incongrues mais elles sont réelles et véridiques , il n'y a aucun mensonge , ni aucune manœuvre de mon fait , qui pourraient justifier une quelconque envie de tordre la vérité pour mon propre intérêt, car il y a une chose qui ne peut-être changer, c'est cette lumière que beaucoup ont vu en toi , une lumière que tu n'a sans doute aucunement perçu mais qui est belle et bien ancrée en toi , le voile de l'oublie t'a permis de vivre une incarnation humaine , un voile posé en ton cœur qui ne peut être levé que par le temps et par ta propre volonté.

Harry resta dubitatif face aux dires du Valar , il avait du mal à croire que tout cela le concernait réellement , à ses yeux , il restait , un garçon paumé ayant mené une vie semé d'embûches et qui n'avait d'extraordinaire que sa magie , mais pour une quelconque raison , il savait au plus profond de lui-même que cela était réellement la stricte vérité aussi dure et incroyable fut elle ,mais ce fut Vairë de sa voix douce et chantante qui brisa le fil tortueux de ses pensées :

- Ta naissance au sein de la famille Potter ainsi que tout les événements qui gravitèrent autour de ta venue n'étaient que posés sur ton chemin afin de te permettre d'avancer , mûrir et apprendre de tes erreurs puis découvrir les reliques et mener à bien ta confrontation face à l'obscurité qu'était Voldemort , sache que lors de ton incarnation , j'ai veillé sur ton cheminement même-ci cela ne se ressentait pas et ne se voyait pas de tes yeux humains mais ton intuition a été aiguisé par mes soins ce qui a pu te permettre à maintes reprises de te sortir de situations fort dangereuses .Acheva Vairë en se rapprochant elle aussi de Harry qui la mira avec surprise et confusion.

Combien de fois avait-t- on dit à Harry qu'il était très chanceux de s'en être sortir vivant ? Parfois, lui même ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette bonne étoile qui lui permettait de toujours rester entier et de lui donner la force de prendre les bonnes décisions lorsqu'il était en danger de mort certaine, Le hasard , la chance ? S'était la seule explication qu'il avait en tête à cette époque mais aujourd'hui , il en était tout autrement.

- Il y a une chose des plus qu'importante que tu ne dois jamais oublier. Ajouta Vairë _en posant avec douceur sa main fine sur sa joue balafrée_ , tout ceux qui ont veillés sur toi et qui ont sacrifiés leurs vies pour te protéger continueront à t'aimer et à te guider même par delà la mort, leurs amours et leurs dévotions seront toujours aussi vibrant et intact à ton égard , garde cette force en toi et elle t'aidera à guérir et à panser tes blessures, même ceux les mieux cachées.

Harry sentit les larmes perlées sur joues , des larmes il n'avaient pas vraiment laissé couler , les deux Valars comprirent son besoin d'extérioriser son chagrin et sa peine gardée si longtemps en lui , ce dernier repensa à ses parents , à Remus , Tonks et surtout à Sirius qui avait été tué si abruptement sans même laisser un corps sur lequel il aurait pu se recueillir , cela avait été le coup de grâce qui lui avait brisé le cœur , il avait vécu tant d'épreuves qui l'avaient à la fois touché mais aussi donné la force de garder la tête froide malgré la tristesse et la peine , les souvenirs de leurs sacrifices demeurant intact dans son esprit.

- Sache que tes proches sont en sécurité ici , comme tous ceux qui y viennent après leur mort , celui qui se fait nommé Sirius a pu aussi trouver le repos , l'artefact qui l'a mené jusqu'aux cavernes est l'une des seules entrées encore intact menant aux mondes des morts , une fois qu'on y entre ,il n'y a pas de retour , la mort y est instantanée , le lien qui permet à un vivant de garder son corps de chair est rompu définitivement et son corps perdu dans le néant , seule son âme a pu être recueillie par ma volonté , il est donc bien ici , son arrivé étant bien trop récente , il lui faudra un certain temps d'adaptation et vous voir ne rendrait les choses que plus que difficile pour vous deux .Ajouta Mandos.

- Et Voldemort ? Qu'est-t-il advenu de lui ? Questionna Harry le corps tendu .

Le visage de Mandos se durcit face à l'appellation du mage noir , ses yeux onyx brillèrent étrangement s'aiguisant telle des lames tranchantes faisant frissonner Harry d'appréhension et d'effroi :

- Tom Jedusor... a voulu braver la mort en plongeant son corps et son âme dans la magie noire la plus abjecte afin d'accroître ses pouvoirs et par dessus tout , devenir immortel , ce qui n'est que pure ineptie , nul mortel ne peut échapper à la mort même en étant bénie par la magie , son âme même mutilée devra faire face à sa propre noirceur , à la destruction ainsi que à la douleur et à la cruauté qu'il a semé , les enfers de Fer de Angamandi* l'accueilleront pour son dernier repos éternel, il n'y aura aucune échappatoire possible pour cette âme tordue et pervertie par les ténèbres .

Harry hocha la tête avec compréhension , fermant les yeux tout en soufflant pour se ressaisir , tant bien que mal , il essuya ses larmes en ayant le cœur plus léger puis une fois fait , il se rapprocha de Mandos qui le regarda faire sans ciller puis calmement Harry ajouta d'une voix ferme:

- Je n'ai pu ramener que deux des reliques , le troisième a été détruit en m'infligeant de graves blessures au visage et au corps , des blessures que je savais aussi spirituel , malgré toute cette douleur , je n'ai jamais regretté mon geste car j'ai toujours eu cette conviction que ces reliques ne devaient jamais être laissées à la vue de tous , alors j'ai fait mon possible pour les disperser afin qu'elles ne puissent plus semer la mort et le chaos dans leurs sillages mais il semblerait que tenter de détruire un objet d'une telle puissance était une chose orgueilleuse à faire malgré toutes mes bonnes intentions et j'en ai payé le prix fort, mais aujourd'hui , je comprends mieux tout ses changements ressentis en moi , et maintenant grâce à vous deux, je suis en paix avec moi-même , de plus je n'ai aucun désir de m'approprier leurs pouvoirs alors comme le dernier descendant de la famille Potter et de Ignotus Peverell , l'un des premiers possesseurs d'une des reliques de la mort, je vous remets en main propre ces objets.

D'un geste assuré et franc Harry tendit la cape et la pierre de résurrection vers Mandos qui les prit de ses mains avec sérénité et calme , ainsi fait , la cape et la pierre se dissipèrent de ses bras , sa cape sombre posée sur ses épaules sembla s'étoffer puis luire de plus belle tout en s'allongeant enveloppant son corps de haute et forte stature avec grâce quand au cerclage posé sur son front , ce dernier changea de forme afin d'accueillir avec harmonie la pierre de résurrection qui avait quelque peu rétrécie en taille .

- La baguette a lu ton cœur et réagi violemment aux pouvoirs qui étaient endormis dans ton corps humain , étant mortel en cette incarnation , la puissance qui y était confinée a endommagé ton corps de chair mais aussi marqué ton âme et permis une infime partie de tes capacités à s'éveiller plus tôt qu'il ne le fallait , d'où ses visions violentes car ton mental fragilisé n'y était pas assez préparer.

Néanmoins en revenant en cette ligne temporelle qui te correspond , en décidant selon ton choix de vivre à nouveau en ces Terres anciennes , tu pourras avec mesure prendre le temps de vivre une nouvelle existence et ainsi recouvrer peu à peu la mémoire au rythme qu'il te faudra puis comprendre par toi-même ton propre passé et ainsi être libre de prendre tes propres décisions selon ton libre choix .

- Mais...il me faudra renaître de nouveau! Insista Harry

- N'oublie pas que l'essence de ton être n'est plus lié au cycle d'incarnation Humaine, et ne peut donc subir le même cheminement que celle des Hommes , ton corps ne sera pas celui auquel tu étais habitué et correspondra plus à ta vraie essence , ma marque inscrit sur ton poignet a pu te permettre de te tenir ici le temps de pouvoir t'accueillir temporairement dans cette caverne et restera même après ta venue , elle t'aidera dans les moments fort de ta quête et pour comprendre son utilité, il te faudra rester à l'écoute de ton intuition et agir en conséquence alors, qu'elle est donc ta décision?

Harry comprit à cette instant qu'on lui donnait une seconde chance de vivre librement une vie nouvelle , de décider pour lui-même , il sentait en lui ce besoin de comprendre les obscures raisons qui l'avaient poussé à devoir vivre une vie humaine , prenant ainsi la grave décision de laisser en suspens tout ce qu'il était , il voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé alors l'hésitation première laissa place à une forte acceptation, il sentait là que s'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour tourner la page et ainsi avancer .

Ses dernières pensées furent pour ses amis et à sa famille de cœur , sa mort allait sans aucun doute leur faire une peine terrible, il espérait qu'avec le temps il pourrait garder de lui que les bons souvenirs et non ceux des derniers temps où il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même ,il avait conseillé à Ginny d'avancer et de vivre sa vie, maintenant s'était à son tour de suivre ses propres conseils, d'une voix certaine il fit par de sa décision :

- J'accepte votre proposition ... Annonça Harry avec force.

Mandos dévisagea longuement son vis-à-vis n'y voyant là que pure sincérité face à cette importante décision , un très léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Valar , ce qui prit quelque peu au dépourvu Harry qui comprit que malgré l'attitude sévère qu'affichait Mandos , ce dernier était un être sincère, juste et droit dans ses décisions , un être à qui ont ne pouvait mentir sans en subir les conséquences :

- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls Valars qui souhaitent ardemment ton retour d'exil , lorsque tu arriveras en Arda, tu découvriras sur ta route certain de leurs cadeaux ainsi que leurs identités, maintenant il est temps pour toi de partir !

Intrigué et nerveux , Harry vit Mandos posée sa large main pâle et fraîche sur son front , aussitôt fait , il entendit Vairë lui souhaiter une bonne quête de sa voix légère puis le visage de Mandos et de son épouse s'effacèrent à son regard tel une brume et à sa plus grande surprise , il se sentit envelopper dans un linceul d'un blanc immaculée puis tout ne fut que lumière aveuglante...

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Note de fin de l'auteur : L<em>**_**es enfers de Fer de Angamandi***: les Enfers de Fer où les Hommes mauvais seraient jugés et envoyés puis emmenés par Melkor , un lieu tortueux situé sous les montagnes en Mandos où ils connaissent des jours sans fin de perdition.__  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**RAINY DAY**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Harry Potter et du Seigneur des anneaux , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et à J.R.R Tolkien , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux , cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre._

_**Note de l'auteur:** J'ai été inspiré par cette douce et mélancolique chanson qui m'a aidé à écrire , le lien est mis dans mon profil , vous pouvez_

_l'écouter en même temps que la lecture du chapitre , je vous conseille de le faire dans un lieu calme._

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires._

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Le sommeil est un emprunt fait à la mort pour l'entretien de la vie.»<strong>_

_Arthur Schopenhauer*_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>_

Baigné dans toute cette blancheur aveuglante , Harry ne fit plus qu'un avec l'énergie douce et ancienne qui l'entourait puis ce doux murmure qui l'entourait un bref instant devint une puissante musique à ses oreilles l'entourant avec tant de force qu'il le sentit vibrer au plus profond de son être.

Protégé et enveloppé dans ce cocon de plénitude , la peine , la douleur , la tristesse , la haine n'eurent plus lieu d'être , cette merveilleuse mélodie que nul humain ne put créer même avec l'expérience de toute une vie s'imprima dans sa conscience .

Son corps lui sembla vibrant d'une force nouvelle , jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien , une nouvelle page de son existence se tournait coupant ainsi les liens néfastes qui le rattachaient encore aux souvenirs douloureux qui le gangrenaient encore intérieurement .

Lentement mais sûrement , la chanson perdit peu à peu de son intensité pour se dissoudre finalement dans cette infini blancheur , un calme ambiant qui ne dura qu'un court instant car la légèreté du début qui n'était que béatitude et torpeur s'effaça peu à peu pour ne laisser place qu'à une étrange lourdeur puis tout ne fut que noirceur .

* * *

><p>Ce fut une forte odeur de terre battue et d'humidité , une brise glaçante balayant sont corps engourdi qui le fit peu à peu reprendre reprendre conscience , hébété , Harry plissa quelque peu les yeux pour enfin les ouvrir , l'espace d'un instant tout lui sembla éblouissant mais finalement , il ouvrit enfin les yeux .<p>

L'une des choses qu'il vit fut le ciel , un ciel d'un bleu limpide et pur , un bleu surprenant exempt d'aucune pollution puis son corps qui lui semblait collant comme poisseux d'humidité , lentement mais sûrement il tourna la tête, fixant son regard sur le flux tumultueux des eaux en contre bas , et bien vite , Harry comprit qu'il était allongé de tout son long près d'un grand cours d'eau , entouré de verdure , de rochers , nombreux en formes et en tailles , posés ça et là en toutes harmonies dans l'eau qui s'écoulait à perte de vue.

Décidant de ne plus rester inactif , Harry tenta de se relever en s'aidant de ses coudes mais sa tentative fut stoppée momentanément face aux nouveaux habits dont on l'avait vêtu .

D'un beige discret , sa tunique à manches longues couvraient quelques peu ses doigts , ce dernier avait une grande poche ventrale assez profonde pour pouvoir y mettre ce qu'il y voulait , son pantalon légèrement bouffant était fait d'un tissu plus épais et cintrait ses jambes et ses hanches avec finesse fermé par de solides lacets de cuir noirs le tout rattaché par un tissu vert qui faisait office de ceinture.

Posé sur son torse un long pendentif en mailles finement ouvrés composés d'un métal brillant tenait dans un cerclage tortueux une énorme perle noire brillante , celle-ci était froide au touché et reflétait la lumière du soleil avec une certaine clarté et ce fut pas la seule chose qu'il trouva sur son corps.

Au premier abord , il lui sembla être pieds nus mais ce ne fut pas le cas car des sandales marrons finement tressés avec soin et d'une légèreté surprenante étaient nouées bien solidement à ses pieds et à ses chevilles sans entraver ses mouvements .

Tant bien que mal il s'assit correctement tentant de bouger le reste de son corps et s'est en se retournant qu'il distingua un amas de tissu marron posé exactement là où était sa tête , n'ayant rien remarquer et intrigué par cette découverte, il prit la longue étoffe entre ses mains .

Ce dernier était d'une épaisseur et d'un toucher agréable, quelque peu trempé par de l'eau et sali par de fines couches de terres et de saletés qui furent bien rapidement nettoyé mettant à jour ce qui semblait être un long manteau gris à grande capuche cintré d'un gros fermoir doré en forme de huit , un autre cadeau qui l'aiderait à rester au chaud tout en le protégeant des intempéries.

Immédiatement , ses pensées se tournèrent vers les Valars qui l'avaient guidés ici , un lieu qui n'était évidement plus sur son monde , Harry s'en était rendu compte à son réveil , cet air bien trop pur , ce ciel d'un bleu magnifique qui ne souffrait d'aucune impuretés liés aux mains des Hommes et cette nature! Pure et vivifiante!

Tout ce qui vint à son regard n'était que verdure à perte de vue , le vent fort et glaçant balayait les arbres avec force apportant à nouveau cette même odeur de terre battue , d'humidité mais aussi de feuilles séchés qui l'avait aidé à sortir de l'inconscience, c'était une nouvelle chance de pouvoir vivre autrement et de trouver enfin des réponses à ses questions.

Une quête qui ne serait pas sans danger , étant loin d'être naïf avec son lourd passif à son actif , Harry se devait de rester constamment sur ses gardes et encore plus dans ce monde inconnu de lui.

La torpeur n'engourdissant plus son corps , il se mit debout en passant le manteau gris sur ses épaules qui lui alla parfaitement bien ,son corps lui paraissait plus léger et beaucoup moins fébrile qu'à l'habituer , d'une main vive la longue manche gauche de sa tunique fut levé et ce qui se révéla à lui le fit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

Sa peau n'était plus marqué par de profondes cicatrices , celle-ci était pâle sans tâche , un rêve fou qui le hantait depuis son accident et qui était devenu réalité sous son regard ébahi , mais la seule ombre à ce merveilleux tableau furent ces deux étranges lignes qui semblaient comme tatoués à même sa peau , cerclant parfaitement bien son avant-bras telles des bracelets.

Les lignes étaient d'un ton cuivré comme faits de milles paillettes finement broyées puis imprégnées profondément dans son épiderme, rien ne semblaient l'altérer pas même son propre toucher, il releva rapidement la manche de son bras droit , même constatation et même tatouage étrange .

Tremblant d'appréhension , Harry voulu désespérément toucher son visage...

__Ses cicatrices avaient-ils disparu là aussi ?_

Pendant un instant , il fut tétanisé par le doute et la peur , ne voulant pas espérer en vint , fermant les yeux avec angoisse , le souffle court , Harry posa , un doigt sur sa joue puis un autre et ainsi de suite , son nez , ses joues , son front , ses lèvres , il ne sentait aucune marque, pas même son ancienne cicatrice en forme d'éclair , il n'avait malheureusement aucun miroir à sa disposition .

Depuis son accident il fuyait comme la peste toutes façades et objets réfléchissant qui pouvaient le confronter à ce qu'était advenu son corps et son visage affreusement défigurés , fuyant le reflet de cette autre personne qu'il savait être lui , c'était en définitive l'unique solution de faciliter qui lui permettait de vivre ou plutôt de survivre …..

Il ne voulait plus voir les preuves de sa déchéance le narguant constamment , alors Harry prit donc la décision de vivre sans son reflet .

Incertain , son regard se perdit quelques minutes dans le tumulte des eaux quand brusquement un soubresaut lumineux attira son regard éperdu, quelques mètres plus loin , un petit lit d'eau stagnante quelque peu caché par des buissons fut révélé à son regard , les rayons du soleil s'y reflétaient tel un miroir , à pas mesurés il y alla attiré tel un papillon , la lumière du soleil enveloppant chaudement son corps puis avec appréhension Harry distingua dans cette eau miroitante , un tout autre reflet qui lui était totalement étranger.

__Était-ce vraiment lui ?_ Les traits de son visage lui semblaient étrangement familier mais plus fin et anguleux , ses cheveux aussi noir qu'une nuit sans étoile était si long qu'il tombait en vague humide sur son visage , sur son cou et se perdait dans son manteau , jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu les cheveux aussi longs ! S'était une chose inimaginable de son vivant.

Accroupi près de ce miroir d'eau naturel , Harry remarqua ses sourcils épais mais finement dessinés encadrant d'étonnant yeux vairons légèrement en amandes .

L'un était d'un vert émeraude et l'autre d'un ton semblable à de l'argent liquide , ses pupilles rétrécies perçaient le tout avec vivacité conférant ainsi à sa vue un ton unique et pénétrant , déglutissant avec peine , il releva les mèches qui lui barraient un tant soit peu les yeux et le front dégageant ainsi un autre lot de tatouages identiques à ceux de ses avants-bras .

Deux autres lignes cuivrés parallèles l'une à l'autre , étaient eux aussi tatoués très en hauteur sur son front , puis incertain , Harry dévoila une de ses oreilles , cette dernière n'était pas ronde comme celle des êtres humains mais effilé , pointu à leur fin et à la taille bien plus petite et c'est avec une certaine stupéfaction qu'il en toucha la pointe ce qui le fit légèrement frissonner, un point sensible de son anatomie semblerait-il.

Incontestablement , il n'était plus de la race des Hommes et malgré cette surprenante révélation qui aurait dû le perturber au plus haut point , Harry accepta ce fait dans une étonnante décontraction.

N'avait-il pas fait le choix de venir ici en tout connaissance de cause ? les Valars l'avaient eux-aussi prévenu que certains changements s'opérerait en lui .

Certes ces étranges transformations ne lui étaient pas venu à l'esprit mais du plus profond de son cœur , il savait que rien n' avait été fait pour le nuire , alors d'un air décidé , passant la grande capuche sur sa tête , Harry cacha son visage dans une ombre salvatrice puis d'un pas franc il se dirigea vers la forêt .

Où ce chemin le mènerait et qu'allait -il rencontrer sur sa route ? Ça , il ne le savait pas mais une chose était sûre , ses sens et son instinct plus qu'affûtés l'aideraient à trouver sa voie.

* * *

><p>Le temps défila sans qu'il n'ait aucune notion de jours , de semaines ou de mois , Harry se levait avec le soleil et se couchait avec elle .<p>

Marchant sans arrêt le matin puis se couchant la nuit sous un de ses arbres majestueux .

Dans les moments de repos bien mérités, il se rafraîchissait l'esprit et le corps dans les eaux pures et vivifiantes qui coulaient en ces terres fertiles et verdoyantes.

Le vent quand à lui , fort et impétueux , lui apportait de son murmure , ces voix et ces guidances pour l'aider à survivre dans cette nature prodigieuse .

Son lien avec la nature était extraordinaire , tout lui semblait plus lumineux , plus rafraîchissant , plus évident .

Ses sens étaient plus affûtés et il ne souffrait plus de ses indéniables problèmes de vue !

Sa démarche se faisait plus légère et son cœur plus ouvert à ce qui l'entourait , grâce à cela , cueillir des fruits et autres subsistances ne lui posaient aucun problème , il se contentait que de ce qui était strictement végétale , la viande n'était pas une nécessité à ses yeux.

La liberté et l'apaisement était le maître mot dans cette forêt qui l'avait accueillit en son sein avec bonheur.

Puis soudainement durant plusieurs jours d'affilés , à chaque réveil , là où il dormait , Harry trouvait posé non loin de lui , des grappes de fruits , des baies mûres et même des noix délicieusement fondantes , au début il se méfiait de ses dons qu'on mettait à sa disposition mais une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte que son généreux donateur était un magnifique oiseau au plumage bleuté chatoyant , virant du bleu foncée au du bleu azur avec quelques touches de noirs et de blanc sur le ventre, il en resta bouché bée .

Cette dernière , car s'était bien une femelle au vu de la finesse de son plumage et de son ossature mais aussi de part l'énergie délicate qui l'entourait , l'observait de ses petits yeux noirs , la tête penchée dans une mimique emprunte de curiosité , perchée sur les branches d'un arbre en face de celui où il dormait , de là où était placé, l'oiseau pouvait voir ses allés et venues sans aucun problème , et à chaque fois que Harry changeait d'arbre pour aller dormir après de longues journées de marches, il la trouvait dans un autre arbre non loin de celui où il se reposait.

Au bout d'un certain temps à s'observer et à s'apprivoiser , ce magnifique oiseau bleu aux yeux onyx vint par un jour ensoleillé se posé sur son épaule , à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait , l'oiseau s'évertuait à mordiller les longues mèches noires de ses cheveux entre son bec afin de les lisser à sa guise .

Harry avait bien tenté de lui faire arrêter ce toilettage intempestif mais rien n'y fait , l'animal ayant un caractère bien trempé et telle une mère en affaire retournait à sa besogne en le toisant étrangement du regard ce qui ne tardait pas à le faire haussée quelque peu les sourcils , à tout les coups l'un des Valars était derrière cette étrange comportement sinon comment expliquer qu'un oiseau puisse avoir une attitude aussi... atypique ?

Il se décida donc à appeler l'oiseau , Séréna , car souvent afin de le réveiller , celle-ci lui chantait au aurore une magnifique sérénade qui ne manquait pas d'enchanter son cœur , un compagnon à plume fidèle qui s'était attaché à lui et qui le suivait à chacun de ses déplacements .

Ce fut bien une semaine plus tard , sous un ciel lourd et pluvieux , de fortes bourrasques de vent balayant son corps avec vigueur que Harry chercha à s'abriter sous les larges branches feuillues d'un arbre majestueux , Séréna quand à elle , s'était mis à couvert et l'observait de son regard perçant .

De sous sa capuche , il observait le sol s' imprégné d'eau à mesure que la pluie tombait , au vu de la force de cette averse , il allait devoir rester ici durant un certain temps avant de pouvoir continuer sa route , l'eau était si froide qu'il voyait son souffle se muer en douce buée .

Rapidement , Harry posa ses mains dans la grande poche de sa tunique sous son manteau tentant d'avoir un peu plus de chaleur, il avait peut-être froid mais pas autant que l'aurait été un être humain qui serait sans aucun doute mort d'une pneumonie après avoir été trempé par une pluie aussi glaçante et à cette instant il fut heureux d'être ce qu'il était actuellement car dans un autre cas de figure , Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir aussi longtemps sous une telle froideur.

Après une heure passé ainsi, Harry entendit de nouveaux des murmures venir à son ouïe sensible , il releva la tête , décollant rapidement son corps du tronc de l'arbre qui l'avait couvert du plus gros de l' intempérie.

Ces murmures le prévenaient aussi de certaines choses importantes qui croiseraient sa route et qui lui permettraient d'avancer tout au long de son voyage mais là , elles se faisaient plus insistantes presque frénétiques , calmement tout en affinant la sensibilité de ses ses oreilles pointues , il entendit le son lointain mais clair de cris effrénés qui jusque là étaient couvert par le bruit assourdissant de l'eau qui tombait en trombe.

Sans hésitation , sortant de son abri de fortune, Harry se mit à marcher d'un pas vif en prenant garde à son environnement , au fil de sa marche , il se rendit compte que ces cris étaient celui d'un petit animal et ce fut une bien triste vision qui l'accueillit une fois arrivé à destination...

* * *

><p>Allongé sur le côté à même le sol boueux, il y avait un long corps robuste couvert d'un épais pelage ébène moucheté , trempé et boueux avec une queue longiligne et des pattes énormes.<p>

Et à son grand désarroi , il distingua une immense branche posée abruptement sur ce qui paressait être un félin de grande taille, inextricablement coincée sous le poids étouffant de cette branche, arrachée d'un arbre par les vents violents qui battaient sans relâche cette forêt durant de longues heures .

Atterré , Harry se dirigea vers l'animal en souffrance aussi vite et le plus calmement qu'il le pouvait , prenant certes de grand risque mais ce cri semblait venir de là alors une fois près de l'animal il remarqua que son souffle était irrégulier et sous l'effet du choc , la branche lui avait brisé une grande partie de la cage thoracique , du sang sortait de sa gueule ouverte et ses yeux mordorés étaient entrouvert comme perdu dans le vide.

Les dégâts causés par cette accident était indéniable tout il était évident que la mort ne tarderait pas à prendre son dû.

Quand au cri , il venait d'un grand creux formé par l'enlacement sinueux de grandes racines provenant d'un immense arbre situé à quelques mètres de l'animal agonisant , et de loin il avisa une petite truffe humide , un bébé , que cette femelle avait sans doute caché ici dans la précipitation et malheureusement dans la foulée, elle n'eut même pas le temps de se mettre elle-même à l'abri du danger.

Laissant l'espace d'un instant le grand félin , Harry vint voir le petit caché qui continuait à crier éperdument , une fois accroupi près de l'arbre, le petit félin stoppa net son cri de détresse , perchées sur ses petites pattes quelques peu courbées et branlantes , couvertes d'un épais duvet grisonnant moucheté et humide d'eau , le petit mira l'intrus de son regard aussi dorée que celle de sa mère .

Ses oreilles qui n'étaient que deux minuscules triangles pelucheuses étaient plaquées derrière sa tête toute ronde et duveteuse , lorsqu'il approcha sa main , ce dernier lâcha un cri de méfiance mais sans se départir de sa ténacité, Harry guida de nouveau sa main jusqu'à la petite truffe rose laissant ainsi au petit animal avoir tout le loisir de renifler ses longs doigts pâles afin qu'il puisse sentir ses intentions , d'une voix douce mais ferme Harry tenta donc de l'amadouer :

- Allez ! viens par ici , tu vois bien que je ne te veux aucun mal , ta mère va au plus mal et je ne peux pas m'attarder plus longtemps que ça à tes côtés .

Avec assurance , il toucha sa petite tête , une caresse que ce dernier accepta enfin , puis avec douceur , Harry l'attrapa délicatement par la peau du cou pour le poser délicatement contre son torse , le cœur du petit battait si fort que cela l'inquiéta mais rapidement quand ce dernier s'accrocha avec précipitation à sa tunique à l'aide de ses petites griffes bien acérés , son inquiétude laissa place au soulagement , le petit semblait plutôt bien réagir à son geste , depuis sa rencontre avec Séréna , il semblerait que son lien avec la nature ne s'étendait pas qu'aux arbres mais aussi aux autres êtres vivants.

Berçant le petit corps humide et poilu avec soin sous son manteau , Harry se dirigea de nouveau vers sa mère agonisante , curieusement après sa découverte , la pluie s'était comme tarie d'un coup puis le soleil s'était mis à briller de nouveau apportant des brises fraîches et odorantes, pas un seul murmure n'atteignit son ouïe , la forêt semblait comme silencieuse .

S'agenouillant près de la femelle , Harry passa de nouveau une de ses mains dans le pelage emmêlé et humide de celle-ci , le petit quand à lui , tentait désespérément de sauter de son autre main afin de se rapprocher de sa mère , alors doucement , le bébé fut posé près à ses côtés afin qu'elle se rendre compte que son petit était vivant et en bonne santé .

Avec insistance , Harry continua à prodiguer des caresses avec amour lui prodiguant ainsi tout son soutien , lui montrant qu'elle n'était plus seule dans sa détresse alors il ferma lentement les yeux en centrant toute sa volonté dans le timbre de sa voix et dans l'une de ses grandes oreilles duveteuses qui tressautait avec peine, il lui susurra d'un ton aussi léger qu'un souffle :

__ Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir , ton petit est en sécurité à mes côtés , soit certaine que je prendrais soin lui , tu peux quitter ce monde sans avoir peur pour sa sécurité__

Une fois dit , Harry entrouvrit de nouveau les yeux et à sa plus grande stupéfaction , cette dernière avait braqué son regard vers lui , finit cet air hagard , elle le scrutait avec une attention toute retrouvée.

Durant quelques minutes qui lui sembla une éternité , le poids du pendentif qui était posé dans sa tunique à même la peau de son torse sembla s'alourdir considérablement , même ses avants -bras et son front furent traversés par de violent picotement et lancements douloureux et malgré cela Harry ne put bouger d'un pouce jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le félin ne détourne son attention vers son petit qui cherchait sa chaleur.

Puis dans un dernier soubresaut , elle lécha son petit puis fit de même à son grand étonnement pour sa main qui la caressait sans relâche, l'autre étant posé sur son cou et durant tout ce temps , les picotements toujours aussi fort en intensité mirent en branle sa concentration , ne voulant pas défaillir , Harry centra toute son attention sur la femelle agonisante face à lui , ce fut bien une minute plus tard que le grand félin finit par rendre l'âme , son regard braqué dans celui de Harry .

Respectueusement sa main vint lui procurer une dernière caresse même dans la mort et sachant que rien d'autre ne pouvait être fait , il se résigna à reprendre le bébé contre lui qui ne tarda pas à se lover contre son ventre puis tout en grimaçant de douleur , Harry releva la manche de sa tunique découvrant à son étonnement que les fines lignes concentriques tatoués discrètement à même sa peau avaient évolué maintenant en de fines arabesques de pleins et de déliés d'un rouge cuivré qui serpentaient tout le long de ses avant-bras remontant jusqu'à ses épaules , il ne voulait même pas imaginer pour son front qui devait être dans le même état .

Quand à son pendentif , le ton onyx de la perle avait viré au gris et émettait une certaine légère tiédeur au toucher semblant encore plus lourd qu'auparavant.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de ces nouveaux rebondissements , ses tatouages et son visage furent rapidement cachés sous ses vêtements et les mèches épaisses de ses cheveux afin de paraître le plus discret que possible , pareil pour le pendentif qui retourna à l'abri sous sa tunique contre sa peau , calant son nouveau protégé contre lui , Harry se remit sur pieds en jetant un dernier regard vers le corps exsangue du félin pour finalement reprendre le cours de son voyage ...

_**À suivre...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**RAINY DAY**

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages de Harry Potter et du Seigneur des anneaux , leurs univers et autres appartiennent respectivement à J. K Rowling et à J.R.R Tolkien , je n'ai donc aucun droit sur eux et cette histoire est écrite dans aucun but lucratif ou autre._

_**Note de l'auteur:** Bonne lecture et n'oublier pas de me laisser vos commentaires et surtout jeter un coup d'œil sur mon profil afin d'en savoir plus sur les mises à jour lié à cette histoire .  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>« La peur est insensée, elle craint même les choses dont elle attend du secours.»<em>**

_Quinte-Curce*_

* * *

><p>Les journées s'écroulèrent aux rythmes de vie de ses deux compagnons de route , Séréna l'accompagnait à chacun de ses pas , toujours aussi affective à son égard , une affection qu'elle avait étendu au petit félin qu'il cachait dorénavant dans sa grande poche contre son ventre si bien que ce dernier se roulait en boule de bonheur et souvent Harry recevait de sa part des petits coup de langue attendrissant lorsqu'il glissait sa main dans sa poche afin de le caresser .<p>

Pour le nourrir , Harry avait dû faire preuve d'inventivité et de concessions , il lui donnait donc de nombreuses bouchés de poissons et de crustacés quand il en trouvait , des petites bouillies de fruits sucrées très nourrissant qu'il trouvait ou cueillait en abondance , bien sur cela n'étaient sans doute pas un repas adapté pour un tout petit de son âge mais apparemment ce dernier ne se plaignait pas et semblait satisfait de son repas , peut-être n'était-ce pas une panthère comme ceux de son époque , sa mère était plus imposante , sans doute une espèce bien différente qui variait sa nourriture de manière étonnante et sevrait leur petit bien plus tôt.

Son petit protégé était un mâle, à l'âge adulte il serait sans l'ombre d'un doute aussi grand en taille que sa mère et même plus , pour l'instant il avait encore son duvet de bébé mais progressivement celui-ci tomberait pour laisser place à un pelage noir reluisant mais jusque là , Harry devrait prendre soin de lui et l'aider à devenir un félin autonome capable de se défendre et de se nourrir sans son aide , donnant une derrière caresse au bébé qu'il nomma Ebony en l'honneur de sa mère morte en le protégeant et qui portait un pelage couleur ébène.

Pour ce qui était de ses bras et de son front , ceux-ci restèrent tatoués durant deux longs jours après avoir recueillit Ebony à ses côtés , c'est à son réveil qu'il fut stupéfait de retrouver les cercles cuivrés à leurs places habituelles , la perle de son pendentif était même redevenue d'un poids et ton normal comme au premier jour , s'était ses émotions qui étaient sous doute la clé du mystère , peut-être avait-il d' autre facteurs inconnus qui rentraient en ligne de compte et dont il n'avait pas encore connaissance.

* * *

><p>Son long périple le mena donc vers une tout autre région , dans une forêt bien plus épaisse et plus dense , la nuit commençant à tomber , Harry tenta de trouver un arbre afin de se reposer mais Séréna si agitée habituellement fut étrangement calme depuis son entrée ici , il tenta de la chercher du regard dans un des arbres environnant comme il le faisait habituellement mais rien à faire_ <em>où avait-t-elle bien pu aller ?<em>

Sept autres jours passèrent ainsi , sans aucune présence de Séréna , sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas , il posa sans geste brusque Ebony , endormi, au creux d'énormes racines où il s'était reposé durant leur arrivé dans cette forêt , Ebony bien camouflé là il l'avait caché serait donc en sécurité et en cas de problèmes il aurait les mains libres pour se défendre.

Prudemment, il se remit en marche , scrutant les environs avec nervosité , les épaules tendus , ayant la sensation de ne pas être seul, les murmures qui le guidaient depuis le début de son voyage ne s'étaient plus fait entendre depuis son entrée en ce lieu , alors comment devait-il interpréter ce silence ?

L'atmosphère semblait plus vibrant , les animaux étaient d'une discrétion et et d'un calme qui le laissa plus que perplexe , il avait l'impression de mettre les pieds dans un sanctuaire sacré .

La majesté de ces arbres plusieurs fois centenaire , la brillance de leurs feuilles plus que saisissant à son regard aiguisé et la force de vie qui s' insinuait dans leurs troncs puissant et dans leurs multiples racines ne faisait qu'accroitre ce sentiment et plus il avançait et plus son mal aise s'accentuait à chacun de ses pas si bien qu'il jeta des regards désespérés derrière son son dos , ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre .

Après plus d'une demi heure , il en eut assez , n'en pouvant plus d'être sur le qui-vive , Harry décida de prendre les choses en mains et d'en avoir le cœur net face à son dilemme en se mettant donc à couvert afin de voir qui ou quoi était dans cette forêt avec lui .

Alors avec agilité , Harry réussit à se capahuter sur l'une des branches d'un des arbres non loin de lui qui avait assez de feuillage pour le mettre à l'abri des regards indiscrets, assez haut pour voir la forêt dans un angle plus élargi et plus net.

Durant son voyage , il lui était arrivé de grimper aux arbres à de très nombreuses reprises , choses qu'ils n'avaient plus faite depuis fort longtemps et cela jamais avec plaisir, merci à ses souvenirs cuisant chez les Dusleys et à ses aventures tortueuses à Poudlard (le saule cogneur)...

Souvent il trouvait du confort dans les branches fortes et feuillus de ses énormes arbres qui l'entouraient et le matin Harry se réveillait en ayant l'esprit apaisé prêt pour une nouvelle et longue journée de marche .

Profitant de la discrétion que lui procurait sa cachette , Harry tempéra sa nervosité et son inquiétude , il espérait que ces présences n'étaient que de passage car toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers Ebony et Séréna , il voulait absolument retourner le plus rapidement que possible près du petit félin qui serait sans aucun doute déstabilisé par son absence .

Près de quelques minutes s'écroulèrent sans que rien ne vienne à son regard quand brusquement des pas se firent entendre à son ouïe affinée , bien calé où il était, Harry distingua deux êtres masculins de très hautes tailles aux longs cheveux brillants et à sa grande surprise, aux oreilles pointues!

Intrigué par cette découverte , il détailla de son regard emprunt de curiosité , leurs habits sombres et raffinés , parés d'armures légères finement ciselés , tout deux portaient des épées bien en vu , certains bien placés stratégiquement , l'un d'entre eux avait un carquois remplis de flèche attachés aux dos tout comme l'était son arc , ces êtres étaient bien trop beau pour n'être que des humains , en plus une étrange lueur intérieur semblait entourés leurs personnes , chose qu'il avait déjà vu en présence des deux Valars .

Sous ces apparences aériennes et graciles , Harry sut qu'il était en présence de deux guerriers aguerris et vu que leurs regards balayaient la forêt en tout point , ils devaient sans doute le chercher puis dans des gestes certains ces êtres commencèrent à communiquer dans un dialecte mélodieux , le ton semblait soutenu et très rythmique , une langue magnifique qu'il ne comprit pas sur le coup mais qui éveilla en lui , une fébrilité soudaine et un lancinant mal de crâne.

Ne voulant pas se compromettre, Harry tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler ce soudain malaise en fermant les yeux et en canalisant sa douleur avec diligence tout en prenant de petites inspirations assez contrôlées pour ne pas se faire repérer , chose assez difficile à faire tant sa brusque migraine était lancinante et percutante mais bien heureusement son mal sembla se tempérer quelque peu , assez suffisamment pour qu'il se recentre sur ses vis-à-vis en contre bas qui avait tourné leur attention vers un pan de la forêt , semblant attendre la venue de quelque chose qui ne tarda pas à se montrer.

Cinq autres êtres apparurent tous aussi inhumainement beaux , eux aussi étaient armés et vêtus d' armures légères et discrètes, l'un d'eux , le plus haut du groupe , portait de longs cheveux d'un blond brillant , son regard pénétrant et vif ainsi que l'aura qui se dégageait de sa personne imposaient le respect et le commandement.

L'un des guerriers du groupe qui entourait l'être blond vint vers lui , tenant quelque chose en main avec délicatesse une boule de fourrure qu'il reconnut sans trop de mal et qui doucement se mit à couiner .

..**_Oh __**N**on !_**..._Ebony_ ..._il l'avait trouvé _...

Ce fut là un coup du sort qui le prit complètement au dépourvu et qui fit battre son cœur avec peur et désespérance , Harry tenta de penser à toutes les options possibles qu'il pouvait trouver pour tenter de reprendre Ebony d'entre leurs mains mais il n'en trouva aucune , ces êtres étaient des guerriers_ et ils étaient plus nombreux...  
><em>

Même-ci son corps semblait plus endurant et ses sens plus affûtés , il ne tiendrait même pas quelques secondes face à eux, cerné , apeuré , pris au piège dans cette situation inextricable , sa migraine qui s'était apaisé plus tôt , reprit de plus belle en force , tenaillant son crâne tel un étau et dans sa faiblesse , il finit par faire l'impensable ...

Voulant calmer sa douleur plus que vivace , Harry plaça dans un geste erratique et désespéré sa main contre sa tempe gauche afin de se soulager mais cela ne se passa pas comme il le voulut , déséquilibré par son geste , il dérapa sur la branche où il était accroupi dans un bruit sec se rattrapant tout juste à une poignée de branche qui craqua fortement sous la force de sa poigne inopinée , un bruit qui ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention de ses êtres qui se tenait plus bas , l'un d'entre eux , le grand blond avaient son regard perçant braqué directement sur lui .

Effrayé , Harry tenta une retraite stratégique malgré sa faiblesse actuelle mais des bruits sourds se firent entendre bien au dessus de lui, penchant la tête tant bien que mal vers le haut , il distingua grâce à sa vue aiguisée , l'une des créatures venant dans sa direction , ce dernier était d'une rapidité et d'une dextérité effrayante.

Sans plus tardé , le souffle court , Harry essaya vainement de descendre de l'arbre usant de ses pieds et de ses mains mais sa concentration mis à mal par sa migraine rendit ses mouvements très malhabiles , si bien qu'il se saisit d'une branche bien trop légère pour son poids .

Cette dernière se brisa net , le faisant perdre l'équilibre puis rapidement il chuta inexorablement , se fracassant contre les branches , certaines lui claqua violemment contre les côtes , les bras , les jambes , le visage , la tête , dans des gémissements affolés et douloureux , Harry voulut s'agripper à ce qu'il pouvait trouver pour arrêter ou ralentir sa descente mais rien y fait , abruptement son dos heurta une branche bien plus épaisse qui se cassa dans un fracas épouvantable, la douleur violente et cuisante lui fit voir milles étoiles signant enfin la fin de sa chute vertigineuse de plusieurs mètres.

L'atterrissage fut très brutal , la terre ferme lui sembla aussi dur que du marbre contre son corps endolori et meurtri , hébété , Harry tenta de remuer mais sa tentative fut avorter par son dos qui lui fit terriblement mal , tout comme l'était son crâne , frustré ses mains cherchèrent vainement quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher mais ce qu'il serra dans ses poings ne furent que des feuilles et de la terre.

La tête posée au sol , les yeux quelques peu entrouverts , sa capuche encore miraculeusement en place couvrait ses traits sauf ses longs cheveux emmêlés de feuilles qui tombaient le long de ses épaules et de son torse, des pas forts et déterminés vinrent dans sa direction puis s'arrêtèrent net face à lui .

Sans même lui demander son avis sa capuche lui fut retiré , décidé à résister, il chercha à cacher son visage en pinçant les lèvres de frustration, priant pour que ses cheveux puissent cacher ses particularités car même-ci ces créatures avaient des oreilles quelques peu semblables aux siennes , cela ne fit pas disparaître sa méfiance et sa méconnaissance de ce qu'ils étaient , vigilance constante se dit-il encore.

Une main calleuse et ferme lui prit son poignet comme cherchant à savoir s'il était encore en vie , satisfait par ce qu'il trouva , la main intruse balaya les longues mèches corbeaux qui cachaient ses traits mais aussi à sa plus grande résignation son oreille , une découverte qui arrêta abruptement celui qui cherchait à avoir des informations à son encontre.

Le même langage fut énoncé dans un ton bien plus pressant , pendant un cours instant ils discutèrent et là , Harry sut où il avait déjà entendu ce dialecte, des bribes de ses visions de feu lui virent en tête , révélant de nouveau à son esprit le chant qui hantait ses rêves quand il était encore à l'hôpital.

Malencontreusement cela empira son mal , comme-ci une quantité non négligeable d'informations cherchaient à s'infiltrer dans son mental bien trop éprouvé, le corps tremblant , gémissant de douleur , Harry chercha à calmer un tant soit peu sa crise en serrant les yeux par dépit mais rien ne put refouler cette épouvantable sensation d'avoir le cerveau comme compressée dans une poigne invisible et implacable et ce fut avec affolement qu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide au goût ferreux , sans aucun doute du sang coulé sur ses lèvres .

Puis brusquement , une présence féminine, lumineuse et bienveillante s'infiltra en lui telle une brise fraîche emprunt de douceur, dissipant et calmant les pics de douleurs qui le martelaient , épuisé , le souffle court , une voix limpide accompagnée par la vision de grands yeux d'un bleu hypnotique s'imprima dans son esprit :

_« N'aie crainte , tes amis sont ici et sont entres de bonnes mains , tu les retrouveras bien assez tôt et en bonne santé, ton voyage s'arrêtera pour un temps , ici, sous ma protection , tu peux donc avoir l'esprit tranquille»_

Cette voix dégageait une très grande sincérité , il n'y avait là aucun mensonge , ni aucune ruse pour le piéger.

_Devait-t-il faire confiance à cette inconnue?_ Vu sa situation , Harry n'avait que d'autres choix que de se rendre , si ses déductions étaient bien les bonnes , ses hommes étaient vraisemblablement liés à cette femme qu'il avait entraperçut dans sa tête , il se résolut donc à mettre sa méfiance de côté, affaibli , toute résistance du début s'évanouit pour ne laisser place qu'à une bienheureuse inconscience...

_**A suivre ….**_


End file.
